


Off character

by Dearqueen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearqueen/pseuds/Dearqueen
Summary: What happens when Madam Spellman actually becomes canon.(AU one shot)





	Off character

So that was it. One year later and the moment they all knew would come was facing them. Miranda felt her hands get extremely cold and her throat went dry.

When she heard "Action!", she barely moved. Thank god it was Michelle's job to walk towards her. She felt weird in that Zelda costume. She felt like she wasn't supposed to be wearing a costume at all. This whole moment wasn't supposed to be being filmed. She felt a sudden need to drag Michelle out of the studio and into her trailer.

That was it. Michelle had those big blue eyes looking straight at her. God, she was so emotional! Lilith, not Michelle, she reminded herself. It was Lilith she was about to kiss, not Michelle, Lilith, her brain stressed.

Miranda was pretty sure she had to say something on this scene, but the upcoming event had erased any sign of her lines from her head.

She felt the warmth of Michelle's hand on her hand and she looked down. She didn't even know if she was supposed to face down, but Michelle's fingers were so beautiful intertwined with hers, she couldn't contain a smile.

"We've been through a hell lot, you and I." That sweet voice she loved caught her attention and she drove her eyes up again to find Michelle's. Her heart smashed her chest a little harder. "And I think deep inside we both knew it would come to it. I know I did. Long time ago, but it seemed foolish back then. We had to deal with so much already, I couldn't allow myself to be this selfish." She smiled softly. "But now I have to be selfish. And I know you want me to be. You can say whatever the hell you want about loving the solitude of your house, I KNOW you want to free yourself from it. And I can help you with that. And it's not gonna be unpleasant to do so, I can assure you."

She winked and Miranda could spot a little grin somewhere in those thin red lips. Those hell of kissable lips that seemed to be getting nearer at every second.

"So I'll ask you to trust me on this one, ok?" She whispered. And Michelle's lips were so dangerously close now, Miranda couldn't even make sense of what she was hearing.

She placed her cold hands on the brunette's waist and gave it a little squeeze. God, it felt good! Miranda felt her own blood rushing through her veins and her eyes closed in response to that amount of sensations. She always wanted to touch Michelle that way, to feel her hands on the other woman's body, and she couldn't focus on any other thing at that moment.

"I want you, Zelda Spellman." As soon as those words touched Miranda's ears, her eyes snapped wide open. Fuck, she was Zelda! And that, that was Lilith for god's sake! But Michelle let her panic last only half a second because she smashed their lips together in a kiss and Miranda's eyes closed immediately and her brain stopped for a moment.

The feeling of Michelle's lips on hers was enough to wash out any sign of reason from her whole system. She grabbed the brunette's waist a little more fiercely and deepened the kiss.

Michelle knew something was off. That first kiss wasn't supposed to be this passionate. In fact, there would probably never be such a passionate lesbian kiss in the whole show. But the cameras were rolling, no one had shouted for them to stop yet, so she followed Miranda's lead and put as much emotion as she could onto that kiss.

Not that it would require much to do so, Miranda's tongue was caressing her own at that moment and she wouldn't be able to order her muscles to stop such a good kiss even if she had to.

When the need for air was starting to make itself present, Miranda eased her grasp and softly let go of Michelle's now pink lips. "I want you too." She said to blue eyes. And at the moment she did, Michelle knew the truth.

"Aaaaaand cut!"


End file.
